


unexpectedly

by avalescence_hurlocked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just two beans going out on a date, M/M, Terushima is a Mess, yamaguchi is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/pseuds/avalescence_hurlocked
Summary: Yuuji groaned and hid his face behind his hands. Hereallydidn’t want to fall for anyone right now, much less a first-year from a team that beat them.But he was really cute when he blushed. And his eyes were so nice and bright and warm—and god, he wasreallycute when he was all flustered. How the heck can someone be the epitome ofcute?Yuuji falls for Tadashi in the strangest of ways, but no one’s really complaining.





	unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> SO UM. I saw this piece of [fanart](http://ridzakun.tumblr.com/post/174081836521/ridzakun-youre-not-actually-going-to-call) that spurred on my inspiration tanks and then this was born???
> 
> I dunno I should probably work on my other fanfictions BUT UM IM A SUCKER FOR RAREPAIRS
> 
> Also this is kinda messy but pls overlook that thank you

“Damn, Karasuno’s pretty good,” Yuuji yawned, wiping away the sweat from his forehead.

His gaze flitted over to the scoreboard. They had played two sets, with the final score being 2-0, to the opposing school winning. He chuckled. “And to think, we could’ve faced off against Ushiwaka again!”

Bobata groaned. “Yeah, I bet Okudake-san would’ve liked that.” The brunette scrunched up his nose. “I bet Anabara-san is gonna put us through hell for next year.”

Yuuji laughed. “Well, we’re facing Karasuno again! So we have to get stronger!” he exclaimed.

The rest of the team cheered along encouragingly. “Hell yeah!”

Hana clicked her tongue. “Hey, clean up faster! The bus is going to leave us if you keep dilly-dallying,” she scolded, shoving their water bottles in an insulated bag.

The members followed suit, heading out to the parking lot.

They stepped out of the gymnasium, the sunset painting the sky different shades of orange and pink. Yuuji was busy texting his mom what happened when Takeharu nudged him gently, pointing across from them.

“Look, it’s Karasuno!” he whispered. “And their cute manager is there again.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Rintarou snorted. “Those two knuckleheads are just gonna beat you up if you get even a little close,” he said. “The last thing Hana-chan wants is any of us getting into trouble—”

“Then flirt with someone else! I dare you,” Bobata butted in. “Like, one of the actual team members.”

Yuuji thought about it. “Sure, sounds fun.”

Takeharu giggled. “Of course Terushima never backs down from a dare!”

Rintarou rolled his eyes as he sped up to walk in front of them. “Just don’t complain when Hana inevitably ends up giving you three a lecture,” he huffed, annoyed.

The three walked a bit slower, assessing the possibilities.

“What about their vice-captain? The one with silver hair?” Bobata suggested.

Yuuji raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t he a third year?” he asked. “That’s awkward.”

Takeharu hummed. “Then what about Glasses-kun? The tall middle-blocker?”

The blonde made a face. “He’d be fun to annoy but we might not get much of a reaction,” he countered.

Bobata snapped his fingers. “Then maybe we can tease number 12? The freckled first year?” he said. “He seems to be the type that gets easily embarrassed.”

Yuuji pursed his lips. He continued staring at their number 12, watching him as the Karasuno team walked to their van. He seemed pretty cute. Not super hot, or like he stood out, but Yuuji would have a lot of fun teasing him. And he liked the idea of that.

“Okay, sure, number 12,” he decided. “What do I call him? Freckles-kun?”

Bobata nodded. “Yeah, sounds good,” he agreed. “Why not give him your number too?” He rummaged through his bag quickly, pulling out a scrap piece of paper from a test and handed Yuuji a pen.

The captain scribbled down his number, and he thought it looked pretty understandable. “I’ll head on over and hand it to him, then get the hell out.”

The three glanced at their own team boarding the bus. “You better hurry up, Terushima,” Takeharu mumbled. “We’ll distract Hana-chan while you go flirt.” He then shooed Yuuji away, and the blonde licked his lips in anticipation.

He cleared his throat. “Hey, Freckles-kun!” he called out, shoving his hands in his pockets as he skipped over.

Immediately the first-year brunette turned to look for whoever had called him, his gaze landing on Yuuji. His face flushed, and he looked away. Yuuji smirked when he noticed his red-tipped ears.

“Uh, h-hi,” number 12 stuttered, looking down at his feet.

“Cute Freckles-kun,” he cooed. “Here’s my number.” He handed it to him coolly, shooting him a flirty smile. He ran a hand through his hair for an extra push of attractiveness. (Hopefully.)

He took in the sight of the two gaudy Karasuno second-years—Shorty the Libero and Baldy, as he recalled—as they made to stalk over and threaten him, but silently laughed as their captain pulled them back by their collars, dragging them to the van, but keeping an eye on Yuuji all the while.

“Hey, Freckles-kun, we should go out sometime,” he mumbled lowly, leaning in close.

He took note of the cute yelp number 12 let out, his brown eyes finally meeting his own. He winked at him. “So, how’s about it?” he pressed. “Go on a date with me.”

Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on his sleeve.

“You stupid volleyball geek,” Hana hissed as she pulled him away. “You’re an embarrassment of a captain!”

Yuuji pouted. “Just having some fun, Manager-chan,” he simpered.

“Yeah, some ill-mannered fun,” she shot back. “Just get to the bus.”

The blonde looked back at number 12, and saw that the tall middle blocker was now staring at him unpleasantly, glaring. He inwardly chuckled.

“Hey, Glasses-kun, call me sometime!” he called out one last time.

Hana tugged him roughly. “Come on, you idiot.”

She shoved him into the bus before bowing apologetically to the Karasuno team and getting in herself.

Yuuji headed to the back of the bus, and noticed that his two wingmen were now nursing angry red bumps on their foreheads, presumably inflicted by their manager.

Bobata looked up at him, a wicked grin on his face as he rubbed at the swelling bump. “Did you do it?” he asked excitedly. “How’d it go?”

Yuuji sat down by the window, shooting number 12 one last wave and chuckling to himself as he turned red once again.

“Quite well, I would say,” Yuuji answered cheekily.

  


Tadashi was going to scream.

_No way a super hot guy like that gave me his number._

“God fucking damn it, he’s annoying,” Kei grumbled, squinting as the Johzenji captain got dragged away by their manager. “Can’t believe he has the guts to do that.”

Tadashi nodded shakily, clutching to his bag tightly. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god—_

“Hey, Yamaguchi, I said are you okay?”

Tadashi snapped out of his reverie and blinked. He turned to look at his best friend, an eyebrow cocked in concern. “You okay? That asshole was really intent on harassing you,” he continued.

The freckled boy shot him a flustered smile. “I’m fine, Tsukki,” he assured him. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

_No, this is something I can’t handle holy shit he just gave me his damn number._

Kei sighed. “Okay, fine,” he said, dropping the subject.

They boarded the bus, with Tadashi taking the window seat beside Kei. Koushi and Daichi had asked if he was okay, and Ryunnosuke and Yuu even suggested going to Johzenji to beat them up. Daichi suggested extra practice for them once they got back.

The two second-years quieted down and simultaneously decided that it wasn’t worth it.

Tadashi took the piece of paper and unfolded it. Sure enough, there was a number on it, along with a few ‘xoxo’s for good measure. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and covered his mouth, hiding his giddy smile.

Kei nudged him as he took his headphones out of his bag. “You’re not actually going to call him, are you?” he drawled, shooting him a look.

Tadashi jumped, fingering the small scrap of paper. He quickly shoved it into his pocket. “W-What?” he stammered nervously. “O-Of course not, Tsukki! W-Why would I?”

Kei raised an eyebrow, eyeing his pocket suspiciously, but he just put on his headphones indifferently. “Sure,” he mumbled, picking a song on his phone.

The brunette sighed, looking out the window. It wasn’t like he liked Johzenji’s captain. They teased Shimizu yesterday, he heard from Shouyou, so maybe they were just teasing him like that for fun?

He felt his heart flutter. _Or maybe he really is interested in me?_

Tadashi cursed his way of thinking. _No way. It was just a joke. Maybe I should just throw it away._

He heard soft snoring from his right. Kei had fallen asleep.

Discreetly he took the paper out, staring at the hastily written phone number.

_Not worth my time._

  


Three days had passed and Yuuji was still checking his phone for any messages.

He didn’t even know why. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ number 12 to actually call him or text him, right?

But he did give him his number. _But it was a joke!_

Yuuji groaned and hid his face behind his hands, partly embarrassed at how desperate he sounded. He _really_ didn’t want to fall for anyone right now, much less a first-year from a team that beat them.

But he was really cute when he blushed. And his eyes were so nice and bright and warm—and god, he was _really_ cute when he was all flustered. How the heck can someone be the epitome of _cute?_

Yuuji put his hands down on the tabe and clenched his fists. He was so damn frustrated.

Then again, they had gone on to win against a plethora of strong teams, even defeating Shiratorizawa to represent Miyagi at nationals. He was pretty busy. Maybe that’s why he didn’t call—not because he didn’t want to, but because he was busy. That’s it.

_What if he really didn’t want to?_

Yuuji wanted to rip his hair out with how annoyed at himself he was getting.

“Oi, Terushima, you alright?” Bobata asked, prodding his arm with a pencil. “You seem out of it.”

Takeharu nodded, sipping on a juice box. “Yeah, did Hana-chan spout off at you about something you did again?”

Bobata sat down sideways on the chair in front of Yuuji’s table, while Takeharu stood off to the side. “Don’t tell me you got rejected or something,” Takeharu implored mildly. “Was it Aki-chan?”

Yuuji sighed dejectedly. “Man, I don’t even know,” he moaned. “I can’t stop thinking about Karasuno’s number 12! It’s crazy!”

The other two glanced at each other.

Bobata blinked. “What do you mean, can’t stop thinking about number 12? Like you think you could’ve done better?”

The captain pulled a face. “No, like, I can’t stop checking my phone for messages or calls,” he lamented. “Is this bad? This is bad, isn’t it?”

Takeharu looked as if he was trying not to burst into laughter. “Dude, I—I think you like him,” he forced out, a small smile tugging on his lips. “How the hell did that happen?”

Bobata guffawed, clutching his belly. “Holy shit, I can’t believe this actually backfired on you,” he cackled. “What the fuck?”

Yuuji leaned back in his chair and sulked. “It’s not funny.”

Rintarou padded in, sitting on Yuuji’s desk. “It’s hilarious,” he remarked. “Besides, it’s what you get for making a fool out of yourself and trying to be the funny guy.”

Yuuji scowled. “It’s called having a bit of fun before you die, Numajiri,” he shot back. “Ever heard of it?”

Rintarou flicked his forehead. “There’s this thing called common sense, have _you_ heard of it?” he teased.

Yuuji recoiled, cursing loudly from the sting. “Fuck you,” he muttered.

Bobata snickered. “Anyway,” he said, “what’re you gonna do about this new development?” He poked Yuuji’s arm. “Considering that you may never see him again and that you can’t actually call or text _him?_ ”

The blonde jerked his shoulders. “The fuck should I know? I’m at his mercy,” he mumbled. “If he doesn’t call or text I’ll probably forget about this whole infatuation thing going on.”

Rintarou chuckled. “I doubt it.”

  


Tadashi punched in the number, saving it as “Johzenji Captain”.

He moved to select Call, but paused. Did he really want to do this? They didn’t even have a single conversation before he went all up in Tadashi’s face to hand him his number and ask him out on a date. Was he even actually interested?

Would anyone be interested in him, given his mediocre looks and personality?

Tadashi set his phone down on the shelf, tugging a shirt over his head. He eyed his phone, wiggling his fingers.

On one hand, he could end up going on a date with a really hot guy. On the other hand, he could end up totally embarrassing himself beyond recovery and end up wanting to bury himself underground forever.

The latter was what was most probable.

Tadashi took a deep breath, taking the phone into his hands. He bit his lip. “Come on, you can do this,” he mumbled to himself. “You were able to do lots of scary things. Just think of how scary those were. This couldn’t be as bad as those times, right?”

The freckled boy closed his eyes, calming himself down. Yes, he could do this. It wouldn’t be the worst thing that could ever happen to him. There were other bad things! Why is this so terrifying, anyway?

“So you were going to call after all.”

Tadashi jumped, his phone tumbling to the floor. He scrambled to pick it up, sheepishly turning to look at Kei. “Sorry, Tsukki,” he apologized.

Kei clicked his tongue, changing into a shirt and shorts for practice. He paused for a while before speaking. “Look, I don’t mind if you do or don’t call him,” he declared. “Just make sure it’s because you want to, and not because he told you to.” He wiped his glasses on his shirt. “I’m not mad or anything. It’s your life.”

Tadashi blinked, watching as Kei walked over to the door. “I’ll support you, you know,” he said over his shoulder. “You’re my best friend, and if he ends up doing anything that you don’t like, I’ll get Tanaka-san and Noya-san to kick his ass for you.”

Kei shot him the smallest hint of a smile before leaving for the gym. Tadashi’s heart swelled.

_He even has Tsukki’s approval! … Well, sort of…_

He took one last look at his phone before checking that there was no one coming anytime soon and that there was no one around.

He pressed Call and felt his heart sink once he heard ringing.

_Oh my god this was not a good idea I’m totally going to be rejected aren’t I—_

“Hello! You’ve reached Terushima Yuuji’s voicemail! Currently playing volleyball or mucking around, please leave a message!”

Tadashi’s knees buckled.

“A- Ah, hi! This is Yamaguchi T- Tadashi from Karasuno. I, uh, I just wanted to call… but, um, you could call me back! I- If you want. We could arrange a d- date. Um. Goodbye.”

Tadashi ended the call with instant regrets. He should’ve just called again, damn it! How uncool of him to stutter the whole time!

He buried his head in his hands and groaned miserably. “I’m so fucked,” he whimpered.

  


**yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** GUYS OMG HE FCKIN CALLED WHAT OD I DO

 **numajiri (´･ε･｀):** serves u right tbh

 **kazooma (・ωｰ)～☆:** HAHAHHAHAA OMG

 **kazooma (・ωｰ)～☆:**  that’s too funny dude

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** IT IS NOT!!!!

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** HOW DO I RESPOND??? do i call him bacK????

 **ta ke ha ru (ﾉ≧ڡ≦):** uh duh??? didnt u answer his call and talk to him?

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** i was in the fkin showER

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** guys help pls i might have a potential DATE

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** he said we could plan a date!!!!

 **numajiri (´･ε･｀):** so just call him back

 **numajiri (´･ε･｀):** dont get ur balls in a twist

 **kazooma (・ωｰ)～☆:** yeah u’ve called girls before

 **kazooma (・ωｰ)～☆:** how is this so different

 **ta ke ha ru (ﾉ≧ڡ≦):** maybe he actually cares abt who hes hitting on lol

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** wow r00d

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** for one he is a GUY

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** also if i fuck up i’ll look less cool than i did when i gave him my number

 **ta ke ha ru (ﾉ≧ڡ≦):** but ur never cool so whats the difference lmao

 **numajiri (´･ε･｀):** trueeee^

 **yuuji-kun (★≧▽^))★☆:** u guys are all stupid im leaving

 **numajiri (´･ε･｀):** good riddance~

 

Yuuji fell back on his bed, silently wondering how he got stuck with friends like these.

He raised his phone, clicking to the call history. One missed call—and from number 12, no less.

God, his message was so cute. Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was too adorable for his own good, Yuuji blushed at the thought of going out with such a gem.

He saved his number as “tadashi ♡´･ᴗ･`♡”  and huffed. Was he going to call back? Yes, of course. When? He wasn’t exactly sure when.

He let out a frustrated yell and rolled to bury his face in his sheets. He wiggled helplessly. Why was he like this? He was always so smooth around girls. They were easy to get dates with, and because he never found them to be any more interesting than a paper clip, he usually ended up not seeing them again. Not that he hated girls. There were a few girls he actually really liked, but lately no one seemed to catch his attention.

Until recently, apparently.

He didn’t know _why_ he liked him. He wasn’t having a gay crisis or anything like that: he had figured that guys were as hot as girls were a long time ago, so the fact that he liked a guy wasn’t a bother.

It was more on that he had acted on a whim. He didn’t mean to like him, and he didn’t mean to have him reciprocate those feelings. Of course he was glad that his crush liked him back but _Jesus_ they were moving so quickly.

Although he did ask some people out the moment he met them. So maybe he was just stalling with regards to returning his call.

Yuuji sat up, his finger posed to press Call. He psyched himself up. _C’mon, Yuuji, you’ve done this plenty of times! It’ll be just like before!_

He exhaled, pushing the button. He brought the phone up to his ear, heart pounding as he heard the ringing.

One ring. Two rings. Three. Four.

Yuuji’s pulse quickened. Was he even going to pick up? Maybe it was a missed call?

He was about to end the call, until a nervous, squeaky voice answered.

“Um, hi?”

Yuuji froze.

Tadashi cleared his throat. “Hello…?”

The blonde blinked. “Right, hi. I’m Terushima Yuuji.”

The voice on the other line yelped. “H- Hi! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I left a message earlier…”

Yuuji felt blessed. He was talking to a literal angel.

“Yes, hi! Sorry I couldn’t answer, I was in the shower,” Yuuji exclaimed. “You were saying something about a date?”

Tadashi chuckled, embarrassed. “Yeah, um, you did say you wanted me to go on a date with you…”

Yuuji smiled, even though Tadashi couldn’t see him. “Yeah, that’s right,” he agreed. “So, will you?”

He heard Tadashi giggle a little. _That is seriously the cutest goddamn thing._

“Yeah, um, if it’s alright with you,” he offered. Yuuji could hear the grin in his voice and it just made his stomach erupt with butterflies.

“It’s totally fine with me.”

  


Tadashi held his arms out. “So, what do you think?” he asked brightly.

Kei looked up from his phone to survey the outfit Tadashi chose for his and Yuuji’s first date. It wasn’t bad, per se. But something was off about it.

“You really wanna wear your Crocs?” Kei asked for the umpteenth time that night.

Tadashi nodded vigorously. “Yeah! I like them and they’re comfortable,” he said. “Besides, the whole outfit seems incomplete without them.”

Kei couldn’t argue with that.

Tadashi was wearing a white graphic tee with black text reading “french fries” written in English and in kanji, paired with a blue and yellow color block windbreaker. He wore the nice denim skinny jeans he deemed as an item he considered “Cool People Clothes”, and black socks with his white Crocs sandals.

“You look pretty good,” Kei said finally. “Maybe do something with your hair, it seems a little… there.”

“There?”

“Yeah. Like, it’s just… there.”

Tadashi ooh’ed. “Gotcha.”

He grabbed a black elastic from off his dresser and tied his hair back nicely, looking into the mirror. “Like this?”

“Yeah, perfect.” Kei peered out from behind to look at him through the mirror. “Why not wear some earrings? Don’t you have your ears pierced?” he advised before turning back to the sports article on his phone.

Tadashi hesitated. “Well, I mean, he has earrings.”

Kei regarded him, confused. “And?”

“He might think I’m trying too hard…?”

The blonde snorted. “Yeah, like he doesn’t.”

The freckled boy huffed. “Tsukki,” he whined. “I’m serious.”

Kei sat up straighter. “Yeah, so am I,” he replied. “Look, since you look innocent, the earrings will make it seem as if you’re not as innocent as you let on. Bad boys like that, I think.”

Tadashi pursed his lips. “You sure?”

“Why would I lie to you?” Kei prompted. “I told you I’m right by you with this relationship you’ve decided to pursue. As long as you’re fine with it, it’s fine with me, okay?”

Tadashi managed a small smile. “Okay, Tsukki.” He ruffled his hair playfully. “Who knew you could be so supportive?”

Kei pushed his hand away, cheeks tinted pink. “That’s enough,” he mumbled. “What time is this date anyway?”

Tadashi checked the clock, eyes widening. “Ah, I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago!” he shrieked. He grabbed his silver studs before stuffing his backpack with the things he needed. “Sorry, Tsukki! You can leave anytime!”

Kei exhaled. “You really should set alarms next time,” he joked dryly.

“Not funny!”

  


Yuuji kept checking his watch.

The two had agreed to meet up for dinner at a ramen place first before heading to a local movie screening of some old samurai movie that was supposedly good. Yuuji had arrived a bit earlier than their set time of 7 pm, so he was able to grab a good table.

It was almost 7:30 and he still wasn’t here yet.

_Maybe he’s just running late. He wouldn’t stand me up, would he? What if this was some sick joke by those two delinquents?_

Yuuji tugged on his varsity jacket nervously. He usually wouldn’t mind if a date had canceled, but his pride and his very _being_ was riding on this date. He really wanted to see Freckles again, even if just for a night.

He just threw on whatever he thought looked good: a yellow varsity jacket with “JOHZENJI BOYS’ VOLLEYBALL CLUB” on the back in black, blocky kanji on top of a plain black tank top. He wore his best pair of ripped jeans (according to Rintarou, anyways) and some worn black sneakers.

It was what his friends called the “Standard Terushima” look, and they weren’t wrong. He wore this kind of stuff all the time, but that’s because it was comfy and it was stylish. He didn’t need to think anymore about what he could wear—he could just mix and match different parts of the outfit accordingly.

He put in his tongue piercing just for fun this time, but kept his black studs. He normally didn’t like wearing his tongue piercing, but he figured it’d be hot (and would possibly embarrass Tadashi) and put it in.

_Ping!_

Yuuji quickly took out his phone, checking his notifications for one text message.

From Bobata, of all people.

He groaned and set it down on the table, slumping against his seat rest. “Stupid fucker,” he muttered under his breath. That was a deliberate text and Bobata knew it. They were teasing him again.

He had half a mind to leave, but the slam of the wooden sliding door made him look.

Tadashi was panting, wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand. Yuuji’s heart jumped in his chest, waving him over.

Tadashi blinked before a flash of recognition crossed his face and he made his way over to the booth Yuuji was sat at. He slid into the seat cross Yuuji’s, shooting him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I lost track of time,” he said shyly. “I tried to make it here as fast as I could.”

Yuuji almost couldn’t talk, because here he was, on a date with the cutest boy to ever exist.

“Oh, uh, it’s fine,” he said, waving it off. “Yamaguchi, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me. You’re Terushima-san?”

Yuuji nodded. “Just Terushima is fine.”

He took in the sight before him.

Tadashi’s hair was tied back, and he had on the most heart-wrenchingly attractive outfit. His cheeks were flushed from the running, probably, and he had on a damn good smile that could have made angels sing. And also—

“Are those—your ears are pierced?” Yuuji asked in amazement. “I didn’t know!”

Tadashi looked at him in shock before a small smile graced his lips. “Ah, yeah, um, earrings aren’t allowed in school, so I don’t wear them often.” He fingered the earring on one ear nervously. “Tsukki said you might like them, so I wore them just for today.”

“Tsukki? That tall dude?” Yuuji continued, gesturing. “You guys good friends?”

Tadashi giggled. “Yeah, he’s my best friend,” he said. “So, have you ordered?”

“No, I was waiting for you.” The blonde shot him a coy smirk. “Didn’t want to eat ahead of you.”

Tadashi blushed. “R- Right.”

  


The air was cold and brisk as it hit the pair’s skin. They were heading to the movie screening down the road, and luckily they were both wearing jackets.

Tadashi laughed, clear and radiant. “Really? There’s no way you ate that many dumplings in one sitting,” he marveled. “That’s impossible.”

Yuuji scoffed. “Do you doubt me?” he challenged. “One of these days I’m going to show you I _can_ eat 107 dumplings in one sitting.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Tadashi said, grinning. “Prove me wrong, yeah?”

Yuuji’s chest was tight and he really wanted to kiss him right then and there.

“Yeah, I promise.” Yuuji glanced down. “You wear Crocs too?”

Tadashi squeaked. “Yeah, I wear Crocs.” He blinked. “Wait, too? Do you wear Crocs?”

Yuuji grinned. “You bet I do.”

“No way, I didn’t know someone else wore them!” Tadashi wiggled giddily. “Now I have proof that Crocs aren’t lame, because you wear them!”

Yuuji cocked an eyebrow. “Because _I_ wear them? What about if I do wear them?”

“Well, I mean, you’re really cool and stuff,” Tadashi explained. “So since you wear Crocs, it means they’re cool too.” He peered at him, ears red. “Is that stupid?”

Yuuji couldn’t find it in his heart to say no.

“No, I think it makes a lot of sense,” he assured him before smiling slyly. “You think I’m cool, huh?”

Tadashi smiled. “Yeah. You asked me out just like that, so… that was pretty cool.”

Yuuji decided that whether his friends thought of him as cool was lesser than Tadashi thinking he was cool. But he didn’t really mind all that much.

The two made their way to the building where the screening was taking place. There was a good amount of people lined up already, so they ran over to secure a spot.

“This samurai movie is one of the best,” Tadashi informed him. “My mom told me that she really liked it. And she’s not even an action movie person!”

He teetered on the balls of his feet excitedly. “You think they’ll hand out popcorn?”

Yuuji gazed at him fondly. “Maybe,” he said. “Aren’t you full from dinner?”

Tadashi beamed at him, a sparkle in his eye. “You can never just not eat popcorn,” he answered. “Besides, it’s good.”

A strong gust of wind blew from in front of them, with Tadashi losing balance and stumbling over. Yuuji quickly caught him, holding him up by the arms. “You okay?” he asked, once again looking into the freckled boy’s warm eyes, quickly noting that they were very close.

Tadashi reddened. “Um, yeah, I’m good,” he stammered, looking away.

Yuuji gave him a once-over, ingraining his very appealing face into his head, and pulled away. “Alright,” he said.

Tadashi cleared his throat. “So um, anyway,” he continued, “the movie is first-come first-served, so I hope we get seats. The line is kinda long.”

Yuuji pat his shoulder comfortingly. “Hey, we’ll get in,” he told him reassuringly. “I bet you we’ll get in easy peasy!”

  


“So, that sucks.”

The line was cut off right before they were able to get in, which was upsetting. They stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“The park’s not far from here,” Tadashi pointed out. “Do you wanna take a walk?” He cocked his head cutely.

Yuuji inwardly clutched his chest.

“Yeah, sure, sounds good,” he agreed.

It had gotten considerably colder, with their exhales visible already. Tadashi pulled his windbreaker around his person tighter, rubbing his arms.

“I should’ve worn something warmer,” he said regretfully, shivering slightly. “I didn’t think it’d be this cold though.”

Yuuji hummed thoughtfully before taking his jacket off and draping it over Tadashi’s shoulders gently. “Here, it’s thicker than what you’re wearing,” he said. “It’ll be a lot better at keeping you warm.”

Tadashi’s cheeks were flushed. “Ah, it’s not necessary—”

His eyes flitted to study Yuuji’s body.

He was fit, that was for sure. He was lean, but thick, with his arms sporting a good amount of muscle. Tadashi appreciated that very much. He liked guys like that, and Yuuji was just perfect.

He took in the fact that he was just wearing a tank top and the sight of his impeccably toned torso before he took the jacket off and handed it back.

“Aren’t you cold? You’re not wearing much,” Tadashi said, concerned, even if he didn’t mind seeing more of his very fine body. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“You’ll take care of me if I get sick, won’t you?” Yuuji said teasingly. “So I don’t mind.”

Tadashi swallowed before handing him back the jacket. “Um, you can put an arm around me,” he mumbled. “That’ll keep us both warm.”

Yuuji blinked. “That’s fine with you?”

“Y- Yeah, of course,” Tadashi said softly, looking up at him earnestly. His cheeks were red again, but he was smiling a little too.

Yuuji smiled back, his heart nearly jumping into his throat, before putting his jacket on and pulling Tadashi close, an arm wrapped around his waist. “Although you were checking me out,” he rumbled. “So don’t think you were doing me a favor. I liked you ogling me.”

Tadashi squealed in embarrassment, hiding his face. “S- Sorry, that was rude.”

Yuuji shook his head, laughing. He tugged his hands away to look at him gladly. “No, it was great.”

They walked like that all the way to the park, where they roamed around before deciding on buying some mini stuffed pancakes from a stall that was still open. Yuuji bought a cream cheese filled one for himself and a chocolate filled one for Tadashi. He handed over the payment before Tadashi could protest.

“Hey, I can pay for that,” the freckled boy insisted, taking out his wallet.

Yuuji winked at him. “Your company is payment enough,” he remarked. “Okay? So just spend more time with me.” He handed him the pancake, a small spark erupting from where his and Tadashi’s hands met.

Tadashi took the treat, a warm smile on his face. “Okay. If you say so.”

They sat down on a nearby bench, Yuuji putting an arm around Tadashi’s shoulders.

“You’re right, this is pretty warm,” he noted, taking a bite of his pancake. He felt Tadashi lean closer slightly.

“I’m never wrong,” he said, pleased. He ate his pancake happily. “This was a nice date,” he added.

Yuuji chuckled. “I never plan bad dates.”

“We both planned this date.”

“I still planned part of it.”

“Okay, sure,” Tadashi agreed.

  


Yuuji walked Tadashi home, with both of them holding hands.

The walk was rather quiet, but it wasn’t awkward at all. They were both just grateful for the other’s presence, and by the time they had arrived at the Yamaguchi house, Yuuji felt oddly bittersweet.

“So, this is goodbye,” he said, pouting. “I really want to spend more time with you.”

“Me too, Terushima,” Tadashi said wistfully. “Maybe we can go on more dates.”

Yuuji looked at him. “You really want to?” he asked, surprised. “Really?”

Tadashi squeezed his hand. “I did say it was a nice date,” he reiterated. “So I wouldn’t mind going on another date planned by you.” He looked down at their hands. “Also, um. I really like you, so going on more dates would be really great.”

Yuuji blinked. Tadashi actually liked him?

“Is this a dream?” he said, incredulous. “Like, our date was real and stuff?”

Tadashi stared, confused. “Uh, yeah? I sure hope so?” he replied. “I mean, it was a nice night…”

Yuuji was inexplicably happy.

“I—I like you too!” he exclaimed. “Oh gosh, I thought I was dreaming, I didn’t think you’d like me back!”

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows. “Really? Someone like me?” he wondered. “Why me?”

“You’re so damn cute,” Yuuji said honestly. “You’re adorable and just so nice and funny. Why wouldn’t I like you?”

The freckled boy’s heart stuttered in his chest. “I—I mean, you’re so handsome and cool, I didn’t think you’d like a dork like me,” he admitted. “Especially after you hit on Kiyoko-san, who’s much prettier than me…”

Yuuji leaned in, a soft smile on his face. “Hey, if someone made me like them _after_ I hit on a really pretty girl, I think that’s proof that they’re way better,” he declared. “And that someone is you, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi’s cheeks went impossible red, and he swallowed. “Really?” he whispered.

“Really,” Yuuji promised. “I swear you are the prettiest, cutest, best person to ever exist.”

A smile tugged at Tadashi’s lips, sending a shiver down Yuuji’s spine.

“Okay. Well,” Tadashi began, moving to wrap his arms around Yuuji’s neck, “you’re the most handsome, coolest, funniest guy I’ve ever met.” He touched noses with Yuuji before pulling away. “Sound good?”

Yuuji felt warmth spread to the tips of his toes. “Sounds very good,” he said softly, leaning in.

Tadashi kissed him gently on the cheek, cupping the other.

Yuuji’s eyes widened, pulling away in shock. “You—”

Tadashi laughed. “I’m not a guy who kisses on the first date,” he said. “But maybe we could next time.” He winked at Yuuji, albeit still chuckling over his face.

Yuuji huffed. “Then I’ll have to work for that kiss.”

Tadashi nodded. “Looking forward to it.” He smiled.

  


“Oi, Terushima!”

Yuuji looked up from his phone, watching as Bobata and Takeharu ran towards him from the stairs.

“You busy? We were planning on going to the arcade,” Bobata said. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Yuuji waved them off. “Sorry, I have plans,” he apologized. “Maybe next week.”

Takeharu moaned. “You’re always busy,” he complained. “What’re you always doing?”

Yuuji rolled his eyes. “None of your business,” he deadpanned.

The three put on their shoes as they walked to the school gate. It was a nice sunny afternoon, and the weather was perfect. Bobata sighed.

“Seriously, what’s more important than bro time?” he demanded.

Suddenly they caught sight of a teen in a black uniform waiting by the gate. Bobata recognized him immediately and tugged on Takeharu’s jacket.

“Dude, no way,” Bobata gasped. “This is why you’ve been skipping out on bro time?”

Takeharu’s mouth fell open. “Oh my god, he actually did it,” he said in amazement.

Yuuji shot them a peace sign. “Sorry guys, I’m going on a date with my boyfriend.”

The blonde jogged over and kissed Tadashi on the cheek, eliciting a laugh from the other.

“See you losers,” Yuuji said, sticking his tongue out at them while they shouted curses from behind them.

He really couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://torujime.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wanna write a sequel??? kinda??? I dunno if this gets enough good feedback maybe I will
> 
> bless all your rarepair souls, have a good day!


End file.
